Jalousie en trois actes
by la-stella-immortale
Summary: Tout le monde le sait... Mozart et Salieri ne sont pas aussi ennemis qu'il y paraît. Ils sont même très proches.   Largement inspiré de Mozart l'Opéra Rock et Amadeus - SLASH
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici une histoire sur Salieri et Mozart, largement inspirée de l'Opéra Rock et du film Amadeus. Présentée sous forme de pièce de théâtre. A tout ceux que le théâtre scolaire a rebuté, celui va vous changer la vie ^^

J'espère que vous allez aimer

**Disclamer:** Je ne raconte pas la vie de ces deux musiciens, je ne les connais pas (sinon je ne serais pas là) blablabla enfin bref, vous connaissez la chanson

ATTENTION: SLASH

**RATING: **T

**ACTE I**

**Scène 1**

_La scène se passe à l'Opéra de Vienne, en 1781. Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart fait répéter les interprètes de Bassa Selim, Constanze, Blondohen, Belmonte, Pedrille et Osmin, et les musiciens avant la première de L'enlèvement au Sérail._

_(Mozart, les chanteurs, les musiciens)_

**Mozart** _(perché sur un haut siège)_: On recommence ! Je veux que tout soit parfait pour la première.

**L'interprète de Constanze**: Monsieur Mozart, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, nous répétons depuis trois heures, je pense que nous sommes prêts.

**Mozart** _(le sourire au lèvres)_: Non Mademoiselle, on continue. Je veux montrer à cet imbécile de Salieri que je suis le meilleur.

**L'interprète de Osmin** _(à part)_: Non mais quel pédant. Si je n'étais pas aussi bien payé, pour sûr que je ne souffrirais pas une minutes de plus ses fantaisies.

_Mozart saute de sa chaise et claque des mains._

**Mozart: **Allez ! Un peu de sérieux on reprend !

**Un jeune musicien**: Dieu qu'il est fatiguant.

**Mozart** _(se tournant vers le jeune homme)_: Plaît-il ?

**Le jeune musicien:** Je n'ai rien dit Maestro.

**Mozart**: Bien. Reprenons.

**Scène 2**

_Entre Salieri, accompagné du Comte Rosenberg. Ils restent dans l'ombre, observant Mozart mener ses chanteurs et musiciens avec brio._

_(Salieri, Rosenberg)_

**Rosenberg **_(appuyé sur sa canne): _Il est quand même bon.

**Salieri:** Je me passerai de vos commentaires, Rosenberg. Sa musique indisposera la cour et l'empereur.

**Rosenberg:** Il risque quand même de faire un malheur auprès du public viennois.

**Salieri:** Vous vous moquez de moi, Rosenberg ?

**Rosenberg **_(gesticulant dans tous les sens)_: Ah mais pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Pas du tout !

**Salieri:** Rassurez-moi quand même, vous n'oseriez pas ?

**Rosenberg **(une expression faussement outrée sur le visage): Oh mais non, pour qui me prenez-vous Monsieur Salieri ?

**Salieri:** Pour mon laquais. Passons. Allons exprimer le fond de notre pensée au grand Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart.

**Scène 3**

_Salieri et le Comte Rosenberg sortent de l'ombre et avancent vers Mozart qui interrompt les répétitions en les voyant._

_(Mozart, Salieri, Rosenberg)_

**Salieri **_(applaudissant): _Bravo Mozart, quelle douceur pour les oreilles, on peut dire que vous faites dans la simplicité.

**Mozart **_(virevoltant devant Salieri)_: Vous êtes jaloux, parce-que je suis meilleur que vous.

**Salieri:** Vous ? Meilleur que moi, le musicien officiel de la cour ?

**Mozart** _(l'imitant)_: Oui. Moi. Meilleur que vous, le musicien officiel de la cour.

**Salieri**: Je déteste qu'on ce moque de moi, Mozart. Vous l'apprendrez à vos dépends.

**Mozart:** Je ne me moque pas de vous. Je reconnais votre talent, mais il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé votre maître. Je vous le prouverai avec le succès que rencontrera mon Enlèvement au Sérail. Et vous Rosenberg ? Que pensez-vous de ma musique ?

**Rosenberg **_(jetant un coup d'œil craintif à Salieri)_: Des notes ! Des notes ! Trop de notes !

**Mozart:** Si telle est votre pensée... Sachez messieurs que je vous ai réservé des places dans la meilleur loge pour la première.

**Salieri:** Je n'irai pas !

**Mozart:** Oh que si vous irez. Vous rêvez de me voir me ridiculiser publiquement. Je suis certain que vous ne manqueriez cette occasion pour rien au monde.

**Salieri** _(excédé)_: Sortez de ma tête, Mozart !

_Les deux hommes se rapprochent très près l'un de l'autre. Leurs nez se frôlent presque. L'un arbore un air menaçant et renfrogné, tandis que l'autre sourit d'une manière outrageusement provocatrice._

**Mozart**_ (murmurant): _Je lis en vous comme dans un livre ouvert, Salieri. Je commence à bien vous connaître.

**Salieri** _(ne quittant pas Mozart du regard)_: Allons-nous en Rosenberg.

**Rosenberg:** Je suis prêt, Monsieur Salieri.

**Salieri **_(à Mozart)_: On se reverra Mozart. On se reverra.

**Mozart**: Pour cela je vous fais confiance, cher ami.

**Salieri**: Je ne suis pas votre ami, Mozart.

_Il sort. Baissé de rideau._


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTE II**

**Scène 1**

_L'opéra de Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, l'Enlèvement au Sérail, a été un véritable succès. Mozart sort de la scène pour rejoindre les coulisses, où il retrouve Salieri flanqué de son cher Rosenberg._

_(Mozart, Salieri, Rosenberg)_

**Mozart: **Dites-moi Salieri, ce que vous avez vu vous a-t-il plut ?

**Salieri:** J'ai entendu mieux.

**Mozart:** Vous êtes de mauvaise foi ! Savez-vous ce que Amadeus veut dire ?

**Salieri:** Je suis italien, Mozart. Je sais très bien ce que cela veut dire.

**Rosenberg:** Et que cela veut-il dire ?

**Mozart:** Salieri, je vous laisse l'honneur de lui répondre.

**Salieri:** Cela veut dire que le succès lui est monté à la tête. L'humilité n'est pas un mot qui fait partit de son vocabulaire. Monsieur le génie se pense aimé des dieux.

**Mozart** _(qui s'écrit)_: Ah ! Vous venez d'admettre que je suis un génie !

**Salieri:** C'était une expression. Vous prenez vos désirs pour des réalités.

**Mozart** _(espiègle)_: Dans mes désirs, vous me dites bien plus que cela, mon cher Salieri. Mes désirs sont bien plus profonds que quelques compliments de votre part.

**Salieri**: Rosenberg, sortez !

**Rosenberg**: Mais, Monsieur Salieri, moi aussi j'ai le droit de connaître les désirs de Maestro Mozart.

**Mozart** _(riant)_: Faites moi confiance Rosenberg, vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir.

**Rosenberg**: Parce-que Salieri veut savoir, lui ?

**Salieri**: Je suis là, Rosenberg. Faites attention à ce que vous dites.

**Mozart:** Oui, il veut savoir, cela l'intéressera au plus haut point. Pas vous, très cher.

**Rosenberg:** Bien, bien. Puisque personne ne veut de moi, je me retire.

_Il sort._

**Scène 2**

_(Salieri, Mozart)_

**Salieri: **Alors Mozart, je vous écoute, que puis-je bien faire dans les désirs d'un esprit dérangé comme le votre ?

**Mozart**: Beaucoup de chose, Antonio.

**Salieri**: On passe aux familiarités, Wolfgang ?

**Mozart**: J'aime quand tu m'appelles Wolfgang.

**Salieri** _(à part)_: Quand je dis qu'il est dérangé...

**Mozart**: Tu ne réponds pas ?

**Salieri**: Si. Tu es fou.

**Mozart**: Fou de toi.

**Salieri**: Oh pitié ! Franchement je m'attendais à une répartie plus originale de la part du grand Mozart.

**Mozart**: Tu hantes mes jours et mes nuits, Antonio. Je rêve de ton corps sur le mien, je rêve que tu me fasses hurler ton prénom, qu'on m'entende jusque dans les étoiles. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, pas comme un ennemi mais comme un amant.

**Salieri** _(troublé)_: Et Constance ? Vous devez bientôt vous marier.

**Mozart**: On s'enfuira tous les deux. On ira en Italie. On enflammera la Scala à Milan, ensemble et pas l'un contre l'autre.

**Salieri**: Tu es cruel avec elle. Elle t'aime, Wolfgang.

**Mozart**: Mais moi je t'aime toi.

**Salieri**: M'as-tu seulement demandé à moi si je t'aimais ? Si j'étais intéressé par les hommes et de plus par mon rival auprès de l'empereur ? Par un petit prodige qui me vole la vedette ?

**Mozart **_(déçu):_ Mais... je.. je croyais... tu as congédié Rosenberg et...

**Salieri **_(avec un sourire)_: Alors j'attends, moi. Si tu ne me pose pas la question je m'en vais.

**Mozart**: Est-ce que tu... tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi ?

**Salieri**: Je ne t'aurais jamais pensé aussi sensible et romantique, Wolfgang.

**Mozart**: Arrête d'éviter le sujet, je t'en prie.

**Salieri**: Malgré le fait que tu sois un petit con, terriblement arrogant et prétentieux, il m'arrive souvent de rêver de ta petite personne , beaucoup moins vêtue que tu l'es maintenant. Par exemple, tu n'as pas cette fichue redingote trop voyante. Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas la couleur ? Mais suis-je bête, tu aimes qu'on te remarque. En plus de rêver de toi, j'aime te regarder t'affairer à écrire tes concertos. Quand tu te concentres et que je t'observe, je peux presque entendre ces mélodies qui prennent vie dans ta tête. Cette assommante harmonie qui me fait crever de jalousie, et qui me rappelle que j'ai perdu pour l'histoire, alors que toi tu seras probablement immortel. J'aime aussi t'énerver parce-que je trouve fascinant le feu qui brûle dans tes prunelles passionnées. Alors pour te répondre, oui, j'éprouve quelque chose pour toi. Mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

**Mozart **_(tendrement)_: C'est de l'amour, Antonio.

**Salieri**: Je ne suis pas très doué en amour.

**Mozart** _(s'approche et pose sa main sur le cœur de Salieri)_: Je t'apprendrai.

**Salieri** _(regardant Mozart dans les yeux)_: Je suis un bien piètre élève, je suis têtu, je n'aime pas qu'on me commande, je veux toujours avoir raison et être le meilleur.

**Mozart**: Comme ça on est deux.

_Mozart se hisse légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur celles de l'objet de ses désirs. Tous deux ferment les yeux alors que la main d'Antonio Salieri se pose sur la hanche du jeune autrichien. Leurs lèvres se caressent avec délectation. Wolfgang tente d'approfondir le baiser mais se voit gentiment repoussé._

**Salieri**: Pas si vite Wolfgang.

**Mozart**: C'est juste un baiser. Quel est le problème ?

**Salieri**: Le problème c'est que je vais me faire mettre en pièce. J'avais promis à la femme de Rosenberg de lui ramener son mari dès la fin de la représentation et ça fait un moment qu'on batifole dans les coulisses, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

_Mozart vole un nouveau baiser au compositeur italien mais se retrouve de nouveau repoussé._

**Salieri:** Tu veux vraiment ma mort ? On voit que tu n'as jamais vu la Comtesse Rosenberg en colère. Une vraie mégère. Si tu tiens un petit peu à moi, je te conseilles de me laisser partir.

**Mozart**: Bon d'accord. Mais nous reverrons-nous bientôt ? Je ne sais même pas quand nos routes se recroiseront.

**Salieri**: Dans deux jours tu dois bien donner une représentation à la cour ?

**Mozart**: Oui, mais Constance sera là.

**Salieri** _(avec un clin d'œil)_: Et alors ? Les coulisses sont bien réservées aux artistes ?

**Mozart:** Aux dernières nouvelles, oui, mon tendre Antonio.

**Salieri** _(se dirige vers la porte des coulisses)_: Alors je saurais où te retrouver.

**Mozart**: Attends !

**Salieri** _(se retourne)_: oui ?

**Mozart**: Je t'aime.

**Salieri **_(revient vers lui et lui dépose un chaste baiser sur le front)_: Il va me falloir un peu de temps avant de pouvoir te dire ces mots qui me sont si étrangers. Mais sache que j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour la tête à claque que tu es.

_Il sort._

**Scène 3**

_(Salieri, Rosenberg, la Comtesse Rosenberg)_

**La Comtesse**: Salieri ! La ponctualité ça vous dit quelque chose ? L'opéra n'est pas si loin que ça pourtant !

**Salieri** _(se fait tout petit)_: Veuillez m'excuser Comtesse, mais j'ai été retenue en coulisses par Mozart.

**Rosenberg** _(à part)_: Dame ! Il s'écrase devant ma femme et moi je suis obligé de lui obéir !

**La Comtesse**: Ah ! Mozart ! Et de quoi pouviez-vous bien parler pour être retenu aussi longtemps ?

**Salieri**: De musique, Comtesse. Je lui faisais part de mes impressions sur cet Enlèvement au Sérail, bien trop oriental pour convenir aux goûts de l'empereur.

**Rosenberg**: C'est cela, oui.

**Salieri **_(menaçant)_: Vous avez dit quelque chose, Rosenberg ?

**Rosenberg**: Non, Monsieur.

**Salieri**: Bien. Vous savez que je ne supporte pas l'insolence.

**La Comtesse**: Venez vous assoir Salieri, et décrivez moi donc, l'Enlèvement au Sérail. J'avais comme projet d'aller voir l'Opéra la semaine prochaine avec mon amie la Duchesse Van DerBuilt.

_Antonio Salieri s'assoit auprès de la Comtesse. Rosenberg, silencieux, reste debout et écoute. Il lui raconte le déroulement de l'opéra de son rival préféré, le dénigrant hypocritement, tout en plaçant quelques allusions à ses propres œuvres dans la conversation._

**Rosenberg **_(à part): _Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Monsieur Salieri prétend pour faire bonne figure, qu'il a parlé musique avec Maestro Mozart. Alors pourquoi suis-je devenu gênant dans leur conversation ? Parce-que ces messieurs parlaient de « désirs ». Personne ne m'aime, c'est injuste ! J'ai du attendre une demie-heure à l'extérieur des coulisses pendant qu'eux deux faisaient je ne sais quoi ! Ça m'énerve !

**Salieri** _(se tourne vers Rosenberg)_: Vous allez bien Rosenberg ?

**Rosenberg** _(agressif)_: Oui, pourquoi ?

**La Comtesse**: Tu as l'air tout retourné mon chéri.

**Rosenberg**: Ce n'est rien, le surmenage.

**Salieri**: Le surmenage ? Pour le peu que...

**Rosenberg** _(le coupe)_: Oh ça va, vous.

**Salieri**: Bon, je ne vais pas profiter de votre hospitalité plus longtemps, demain je dois faire un rapport à l'empereur sur la représentation de ce soir.

_Il baise la main de la Comtesse._

**Salieri**: Ce fut un plaisir.

**La Comtesse**: Le plaisir est partagé, revenez nous voir à l'occasion.

**Salieri**: Je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Rosenberg, reposez-vous, je vous veux en forme demain.

_Il sort._


	3. Chapter 3

**Acte III**

**Scène 1**

_Mozart est en coulisse, avant la représentation de l'Enlèvement au Sérail devant l'empereur. Il est angoissé et se demande si son opéra va plaire à l'empereur réputé grand fan de Haydn._

_(Mozart, Salieri, Leopold Mozart)_

**Mozart **_(seul)_: J'ai retravaillé l'ouverture toute la nuit, et à deux heures de la représentation, ce n'est toujours pas parfait. Il faut que cela soit parfait ! Si seulement Antonio était là, j'ai besoin de l'avis d'un musicien.

_La porte s'ouvre, entre Salieri._

**Mozart **_(se jette sur Salieri)_: Antonio ! Tu es venu !

**Salieri** _(prend maladroitement Mozart dans ses bras)_: Je t'avais dit que je viendrais, Wolfgang.

**Mozart**: Merci, ça compte énormément pour moi. Mon père et ma sœur sont loin, alors j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir une personne que j'aime à mes côtés. J'ai beau être le plus grand musicien de tous les temps, j'ai besoin d'être d'être rassuré.

**Salieri**: Le plus grand musicien de tous les temps ? Voyez-vous ça. Au passage, je voulais te dire, je ne suis pas la seule personne que tu aimes à être présente. J'ai aperçu Nannerl et Leopold parmi tes admirateurs, en venant.

**Mozart**: C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Il faut absolument que je te les présente !

**Salieri** _(effrayé)_: Wolfgang, vas-y doucement quand même. Et puis tu me connais, moi et les relations humaines ça fait trois.

**Mozart** _(l'embrasse délicatement)_: Tu seras parfait, mon Antonio, comme toujours.

**Salieri** _(rapproche le corps de Mozart contre le sien)_: C'est drôle, la perfection n'est pas un mot que tu utilises habituellement à propos de moi, ou de ma musique.

**Mozart**: Toi tu es toujours parfait, je t'aime. Ta musique c'est une autre affaire.

**Salieri** _(outré)_: Wolfgang !

**Mozart** _(l'embrasse de nouveau)_: Je plaisante, mon amour. Tu as un talent immense, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je veux que tu jettes un œil à quelques partitions. J'ai retravaillé l'ouverture.

**Salieri**: On est passé à l'étape des petits noms affectueux, à ce que je vois.

**Mozart**: Oui, tu sais, toi aussi tu peux m'en trouver un.

**Salieri**: Euh... C'est que...

**Mozart** _(l'interrompt)_: Je sais que tu n'es pas à l'aise avec cela, je te t'obliges à rien, allez, viens avec moi sur le fauteuil, que je te montre mon travail.

_Mozart prend Salieri par la main et le fait s'assoir dans un luxueux fauteuil de velours rouge, capitonné. Wolfgang prend ses partitions, un encrier et une plume, et s'installe sur les genoux de l'italien. Salieri, d'abord déstabilisé, passe ensuite un bras autour des hanches de son rival et pose sa tête sur son épaule, pour mieux voir les feuilles._

**Mozart**: Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? Ce n'est pas trop léger ?

**Salieri**: Non, c'est bien mieux ainsi. Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Rosenberg ?

**Mozart**: Oui, des notes, des notes, trop de notes !

**Salieri**: C'est bien cela. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais d'accord avec lui. C'était trop lourd, trop chargé, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire trop, maintenant c'est parfait.

**Mozart** _(sa main se baladant espièglement sur la cuisse de Salieri)_: Merci mon Antonio.

**Salieri**: Wolfgang, ta main, qu'est-ce que... ahhhhhh.

**Mozart**: Oh oh, tu n'es pas insensible à mes caresses.

**Salieri** _(la respiration saccadée)_: C'est normal, en même temps, à cet endroit là...

_Mozart, d'un habile coup de reins, se positionne à califourchon sur Salieri, et lui ravit ses lèvres, dans un baiser profond et enflammé, ne cessant jamais la douce torture qu'il inflige à son amant, d'habitude si fier, complètement à sa merci._

**Salieri**: Hummmm... ne t'arrêtes pas.

**Mozart** _(se débarrasse de la chemise de Salieri):_ Je n'en ai pas l'intention.

_Pendant que ses doigts exercent leur magie, ses lèvres partent à la découverte du corps légèrement musclé de l'italien._

_La porte s'ouvre, entre quelqu'un._

**Leopold**: Wolfgang !

**Salieri** _(à Mozart)_: Tu n'avais pas fermé à clef ?

**Mozart**: C'est toi le dernier à être entré, tu aurais du y penser.

**Salieri**: Je n'avais pas prévu que ça finirait comme ça, alors que je suis certain que toi, c'est ce que tu avais en tête. Donc, logiquement, tu aurais du penser aux clefs.

**Mozart**: Mais je ne suis pas logique, tu me connais.

**Salieri** _(frustré)_: Oui, j'aurais du prévoir, j'aurais quand même aimé qu'on termine se qu'on a commencé.

**Mozart **_(promenant ses mains sur son torse)_: Ce soir, je dirais à Constance,que je passe la nuit avec des amis musiciens, on pourra aller chez toi, et terminer.

**Salieri**: Bonne idée.

**Leopold** _(tousse)_: Hé oh, vous n'êtes pas tout seul. Wolfgang, si tu pouvais avoir l'amabilité de descendre de sur ce jeune homme, pour que tu puisses venir embrasser ton vieux père, et laisser le temps à ton ami de se rhabiller.

**Mozart**: Oui, père.

**Salieri**: Merci, monsieur.

_Mozart va souhaiter la bienvenue à son père. Salieri, complètement vêtu, s'approche._

**Salieri**: Bienvenue, Monsieur Mozart. Je m'excuse pour ce que vous avez vu. Je me présente, Antonio Salieri.

**Leopold** _(éberlué, lui serre la main)_: Appelez-moi Leopold. Mais attendez, vous êtes LE Antonio Salieri ? Le concurrent de mon fils ?

**Salieri**: Lui-même.

**Leopold**: Je ne m'y attendait vraiment pas. Deux ennemis...

**Mozart**: Il n'y a qu'un pas de la haine à l'amour, père.

**Leopold**: Tu l'aimes ?

**Mozart**: De tout mon cœur.

**Leopold**: Je sais que tu n'as pas la réputation d'être fidèle, Wolfgang, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, que ce n'est pas encore un de tes petit plaisirs éphémères.

**Mozart** _(emporté par la passion)_: Non, c'est tellement fort ce que je ressens pour lui. Je n'ai jamais ressentit ça, même avec Constance ou Aloysia. Si il me supporte jusque là, je lui serai fidèle, jusqu'à ma mort.

**Salieri** _(touché)_: Wolfgang je...

**Mozart **_(noue ses bras autour du cou de L'italien et l'embrasse délicatement)_: Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre. Pour moi, l'important c'est que tu sois là.

**Salieri** _(approfondit le baiser)_: Si, je dois te répondre. Parce-que je... je t'aime Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Je t'aime. Si c'est toujours ton projet, je suis prêt à partir pour Milan avec toi, on composera des opéras tous les deux, nos passages à la Scala seront historiques.

**Leopold**: Tout cela est charmant, mais Wolfgang, je crois qu'une conversation avec Constance s'impose. Quant à vous Monsieur Salieri, j'aimerais vous poser quelques questions.

**Mozart**: Père ! Épargnez-lui l'interrogatoire, il est irréprochable !

**Leopold **_(ignore Wolfgang)_: Cela ne sera pas long Monsieur Salieri. Depuis combien de temps pratiquez-vous la musique ?

**Salieri**: Depuis quinze ans, Monsieur.

**Leopold**: Bien. Fumez-vous ?

**Salieri**: Non, Monsieur.

**Leopold**: Antonio, je vous ai dit de m'appeler Leopold.

**Salieri:** Excusez-moi, Monsieur.

**Leopold**: Vous le faites exprès ?

**Mozart**: Père, laissez-le. Vous l'intimidez, c'est tout.

**Salieri**: Wolfgang ! Je ne suis pas intimidé.

**Mozart** _(passe ses bras autour des hanches de l'italien)_: Alors pourquoi transpires-tu ?

**Salieri**: J'ai chaud.

**Mozart**: Menteur.

**Leopold**: Bon je vous laisse tous les deux. Wolfgang, essaye de changer des habitudes et d'arriver à l'heure sur scène.

**Mozart:** Je vais essayer.

**Leopold**: Salieri, je compte sur vous pour le remettre dans le droit chemin.

**Salieri**: Je crois que sa cause est perdue, Monsieur.

**Leopold**: Si vous le dites. Pas de bêtises tous les deux.

_Sort Leopold._

**Mozart:** Tu sais, mon père est impressionnant et parfois un peu dur, mais il n'a jamais mangé personne.

**Salieri**: Tais-toi, je t'en supplie. Viens te reposer un peu, il nous reste du temps.

_Ils vont s'allonger sur le fauteuil._

**Mozart** _(dans les bras de Salieri)_: Antonio ?

**Salieri**: Oui ?

**Mozart:** Je viens d'avoir une idée pour notre future collaboration.

**Salieri** _(soupire)_: Ton cerveau ne se met donc jamais en veille ?

**Mozart** _(tout sourire)_: Non.

**Salieri**: Tu m'épuises, on verra ça plus tard. Repose-toi un peu.

**Mozart:** Mais si je m'endors, je ne vais pas me réveiller à temps pour la représentation.

**Salieri**: Je veille sur ton sommeil, je te réveillerai.

**Mozart** _(se cale contre le torse de Salieri)_: D'accord, merci. Antonio ?

**Salieri:** Quoi encore ?

**Mozart**: Je t'aime, je suis heureux avec toi.

**Salieri**: Moi aussi, Wolfgang, moi aussi.

**Scène 2**

_La représentation est terminée. Mozart rejoint ses proches._

_(Mozart, Constance Weber, Salieri, Leopold Mozart, Nannerl Mozart)_

**Nannerl **_(saute au cou de son frère)_: Wolfgang ! Je suis si fière de toi, cet opéra c'était la perfection même.

**Mozart**: Tu sais bien que je suis parfait, sœurette.

_Tous se mettent à rire, sauf Salieri qui fixe Constance d'un œil inquiet._

**Constance** _(embrasse Mozart)_: Oh mon Wolfgang, c'était un chef d'œuvre.

**Salieri** _(la gorge nouée)_: Wolfgang, je m'en vais. Sache tout de même que l'empereur a beaucoup apprécié le spectacle.

**Leopold**: Antonio, restez. Nannerl meure d'envie de mieux vous connaître.

**Mozart** _(se détache de Constance et s'approche de Salieri)_: S'il-te-plaît Antonio, reste. Tu sais à quel point j'ai besoin de ta présence.

**Salieri** _(emmène Wolfgang à part, l'enlace et l'embrasse passionnément)_: Je suis désolé Wolfgang, je ne suis pas partageur, et là, vous voir vous embrasser, ça me fait mal, tellement mal. Je n'aime pas être vulnérable, alors je préfère m'en aller plutôt que de souffrir.

**Mozart** _(tente de retenir Salieri dans un baiser désespéré)_: Reste mon Antonio, mon amour. Je vais parler à Constance aujourd'hui même.

**Salieri**: Non, je m'en vais, rejoins moi ce soir chez moi.

**Mozart**: Alors moi aussi je viens. A quoi bon toutes ces félicitations si tu n'es pas là ?

**Salieri** _(encadre le visage de Mozart de ses mains)_: Reste, tu n'as pas vu ta famille depuis longtemps, passe la journée avec eux. Tu mérites toute cette attention, parce-que, je me suis rendu à l'évidence, tu es aimé des dieux, tu es la personne la plus douée que je connaisse. A ce soir, je t'aime.

**Mozart** _(essuie une larme de revers de sa manche)_: Moi aussi mon amour, à ce soir.

_Sort Salieri. Mozart rejoint sa famille._

**Nannerl: **Il est partit ?

**Mozart: **Oui. Il se sentait mal.

**Leopold **_(pose une main sur l'épaule de son fils)_: Ça va aller Wolfgang ?

**Mozart**: Je suppose. Vous pouvez sortir quelques instants et emmener Nannerl ? J'ai besoin de parler à Constance.

**Leopold**: D'accord, courage fils.

**Mozart**: Merci, père.

_Sortent Leopold et sa fille._

**Constance**: Qu'y-a-t-il Wolfgang ? Tu me fais peur.

**Mozart**: Assieds-toi.

_Constance s'assoit, Mozart s'installe à côté d'elle et lui prend la main._

**Mozart**: Écoute Constance, on ne va pas pouvoir se marier.

**Constance**: Tu as une tournée de prévue ? Ce n'est pas grave, on peut reculer la date.

**Mozart**: Ce n'est pas ça.

**Constance**: Alors, dis moi.

**Mozart** _(baisse les yeux)_: J'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

**Constance** _(retire sa main de la sienne)_: C'est lui hein ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si bouleversé quand il est partit ? Wolfgang, ait au moins le courage de me regarder.

**Mozart** _(la regarde)_: Oui, je suis désolé Constance.

**Constance** _(se lève)_: Tu es désolé ! Tu es désolé ! C'est trop facile ! Tu l'aimes au moins, ou c'est juste une passade, comme toutes celles avec qui tu m'as trompé ?

**Mozart:** Je l'aime profondément. J'ai toujours été indépendant mais là, si il venait à s'éloigner de moi, j'en mourrai.

**Constance**: Une fois de plus, tu fais dans la démesure. Et lui, il t'aime ?

**Mozart**: Oui.

**Constance**: Dis le moi.

**Mozart**: De quoi ?

**Constance**: Que tu me quittes.

**Mozart**: Je veux être plus diplomate que ça, j'ai de l'affection pour toi Constance.

**Constance**: La mienne vient de disparaître. Je m'en vais Wolfgang, adieu. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi.

**Mozart**: Constance ! Attends !

**Constance** _(réprime ses larmes)_: Non, adieu.

_Sort Constance. Entrent Leopold et Nannerl_.

**Leopold**: Cela s'est mal passé ?

**Mozart **_(abattu)_: Oui, j'aurais du m'y attendre.

**Nannerl** _(s'assoit à côté de Mozart)_: Père m'a tout raconté, petit frère. Tu as mon soutient.

**Mozart**: Merci Nannerl, que ferais-je sans toi ?

**Nannerl**: tu te débrouillerais très bien, tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi.

**Mozart**: Mais le fait qu'Antonio soit un homme ne te dérange pas ?

**Nannerl**: Cela n'a pas dérangé père, cela ne me dérange pas non plus. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre car le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, alors si vous êtes heureux tous les deux, c'est ce qui compte.

_Nannerl et Mozart s'enlacent sous l'œil bienveillant de Leopold._

**Mozart**: J'ai vraiment une famille formidable.

**Leopold**: Allez les enfants, je vous emmène manger en ville.

_Ils sortent._

**Scène 3**

_Le soir, chez Salieri._

_(Salieri, Mozart, un majordome)_

**Mozart **_(dans le vestibule d'un hôtel particulier)_: Bonsoir, je suis attendu par Monsieur Salieri.

**Le majordome: **Maestro Mozart, je présume ?

**Mozart:** Lui-même.

**Le majordome**: Veuillez me suivre.

_L'employé de maison guide Mozart à travers différentes pièces de la grande demeure. Le majordome s'arrête devant une porte._

**Le majordome: **C'est le salon. A cette heure-ci, il joue du piano.

_Le majordome se retire. Mozart ouvre doucement la porte. Dos à lui, se tient Salieri, assis devant un sublime piano à queue. Il joue une mélodie chargée de tristesse. Wolfgang, prit aux tripes, s'approche de lui, pose ses mains sur ses épaules, qui remontent en une caresse aimante le long de sa nuque. Il lui dépose un baiser sur le haut du crâne alors qu'Antonio joue les dernières notes._

**Salieri **_(se retourne et amène Mozart sur ses genoux. Il l'embrasse)_: Cette journée a été une vraie torture.

**Mozart:** C'est fini. Tu n'auras plus à souffrir, j'ai quitté Constance.

**Salieri** _(caresse la joue de Mozart)_: Et comment cela s'est-il passé, mon aimé ?

**Mozart**: Cela aurait pu mieux se passer, mais ça aurait pu être pire. L'important c'est que nous soyons réunis.

**Salieri** _(inquiet)_: Et ta famille ? Comment l'a-t-elle pris ?

**Mozart**: Bien. Mon père et ma sœur m'ont clairement fait comprendre que j'avais leur soutient.

**Salieri**: Ils sont vraiment extraordinaires.

**Mozart**: Je sais.

**Salieri** _(explore le cou de Mozart avec ses lèvres)_: Et si on finissait ce qu'on avait commencé ?

**Mozart**: Avec plaisir, mais dans ta chambre, j'ai besoin d'espace.

_Salieri sourit, prend la main de Wolfgang, et l'entraine jusque dans sa chambre. Il laisse Mozart mener la danse. Le jeune autrichien l'allonge, et se positionne à califourchon sur lui. Il l'embrasse tout en se débarrassant de ses vêtements, dévoilant le torse bronzé de l'italien._

**Mozart:** Hum... Antonio, tu es si beau.

**Salieri** _(taquin)_: Plus beau que toi mon Wolfgang ?

**Mozart**: Ah ça c'est impossible !

**Salieri:** Occupe toi de moi au lieu de dire des inepties.

**Mozart **_(dessine les pectoraux de Salieri du bout de la langue)_: Tu es pressé à ce que je vois.

**Salieri**: Bien sûr que je suis pressé, j'ai tellement envie de toi.

**Mozart** _(pose une main sur l'entrejambe de Salieri)_: Ah oui, ça je le sens bien.

**Salieri**: Hum... Wolfgang, caresse moi.

_Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart finit de déshabiller Antonio, et se débarrasse de ce qui reste de ses propres vêtements. Une fois tous deux nus, il satisfait la demande de Salieri._

_Une demi-heure plus tard:_

**Salieri **_(les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille, dans les bras de Mozart):_ C'était divin mon Wolfgang. Il n'y a pas à dire, en plus d'être aimé des dieux, tu en es un.

**Mozart** _(essoufflé)_: Peut-être que je suis un dieu, mais c'est fatiguant.

**Salieri**: J'espère que tu récupères vite, Monsieur le dieu, parce-que je compte bien remettre ça.

**Mozart**: Quand ?

**Salieri**: Maintenant !

**Mozart** _(rit, tout en embrassant Salieri)_: Alors on inverse les positions !

_Baissé de rideau. Fin de la pièce._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Épilogue**_

Leopold Mozart, sourit en voyant que la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir était de son fils. Il la décacheta, heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles, et pressé de savoir comment la situation évoluait entre Wolfgang et Antonio. Quand le petit cachet de cire rouge sauta, il déplia lentement la lettre.

_Cher père, chère Nannerl,_

_Je vous avais promis rapidement de mes nouvelles, alors en voici. Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux ! Antonio est un amour et Milan, une ville formidable. Le public a accueilli mes opéras avec une telle ferveur que j'ai encore du mal à m'y faire. Les gens se pressent à la Scala pour me voir. C'est incroyable._

_Nous vivons dans un grand appartement que nous avons acheté à deux. Il est situé en plein centre-ville, à deux pas de l'opéra. Le cadre est idéal pour composer. Antonio et moi avons débuté notre première collaboration. Je ne vous en parle pas trop pour préserver un effet de surprise. Nous avons aussi trouvé un nouveau librettiste. Il est un peu fou et libertin, c'est pour ça que je l'adore. Il s'appelle Lorenzo Da Ponte, vous le connaissez probablement de réputation. Antonio en est terriblement jaloux, c'est amusant. _

_J'espère que vous viendrez bientôt nous voir, vous me manquez beaucoup. Antonio vous adresse ses salutations._

_Je vous aime_

_W.A Mozart_

Leopold lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Son fils était heureux, et le succès ne lui faisait pas défaut. Il tendit la lettre à sa fille qui était assise dans un fauteuil, en train de coudre.

- Des nouvelles de ton frère. Et fais tes valises, on part pour Milan.

FIN


End file.
